WWE Worlds Collide 2019
Event 1 Worlds Collide was a two-day professional wrestling show and WWE Network event produced by WWE for 205 Live, NXT, and NXT UK. The event took place on January 26 and 27, 2019 at Royal Rumble Axxess and aired on the WWE Network on February 2, 2019. The event featured the 15-man Worlds Collide tournament, with the wrestlers being equally divided amongst the NXT, NXT UK, and 205 Live rosters. The tournament was won by NXT's Velveteen Dream, who chose to face Johnny Gargano for the NXT North American Championship. January 26 Tapings * DARK MATCH - Flash Morgan Webster defeated James Drake * Jordan Devlin defeated Adam Cole, Cedric Alexander, Dominik Dijakovic, Drew Gulak, Humberto Carrillo, Keith Lee, Mark Andrews, Shane Thorne, TJP, Tony Nese, Travis Banks, Tyler Bate, Velveteen Dream, and Zack Gibson - 15-man Battle Royal to determine the first-round matches for the Worlds Collide tournament. Since Devlin won, he received a bye to the second round * Drew Gulak defeated Mark Andrews - First round match * Dominik Dijakovic defeated TJP - First round match * Keith Lee defeated Travis Banks - First round match * Humberto Carrillo defeated Zack Gibson - First round match * Velveteen Dream defeated Tony Nese - First round match * Adam Cole defeated Shane Thorne - First round match * Tyler Bate defeated Cedric Alexander - First round match * DARK MATCH - Walter defeated Danny Burch * Jordan Devlin defeated Drew Gulak - Quarterfinal match * Velveteen Dream defeated Humberto Carrillo - Quarterfinal match * Adam Cole defeated Keith Lee - Quarterfinal match * Tyler Bate defeated Dominik Dijakovic January 27 Tapings * DARK MATCH - Candice LeRae defeated Xia Li * DARK MATCH - Fabian Aichner defeated Ligero * Tyler Bate defeated Adam Cole - Semifinal match * Velveteen Dream defeated Jordan Devlin - Semifinal match * DARK MATCH - Mia Yim and Taynara Conti defeated Chelsea Green and Vanessa Borne * DARK MATCH - Trent Seven defeated Gentleman Jack Gallagher * DARK MATCH - The Coffey Brothers (Joe Coffey and Mark Coffey) defeated Mark Andrews and Flash Morgan Webster * DARK MATCH - Walter defeated Kassius Ohno * DARK MATCH - James Drake and Zack Gibson defeated Danny Burch and Oney Lorcan * Velveteen Dream defeated Tyler Bate - Final match Event 2 WWE Worlds Collide, or simply Worlds Collide is a professional wrestling web television program produced by WWE, which featured interbrand competition between WWE's five brands. The program premiered on the WWE Network on April 14, 2019. April 14, 2019 * Kassius Ohno (NXT UK) defeated Aiden English (SmackDown)h * Harper (SmackDown) defeated Dominik Dijakovic (NXT) * The Undisputed Era (Kyle O'Reilly and Bobby Fish) (NXT) defeated Sanity (Alexander Wolfe and Killian Dain) (SmackDown) * Tyler Breeze (Raw) defeated Roderick Strong (NXT) April 17, 2019 * Tyler Bate (NXT UK) defeated The Brian Kendrick (205 Live) * Flash Morgan Webster and Mark Andrews (NXT UK) defeated Ariya Daivari and Mike Kanellis (205 Live) * Ligero (NXT UK) defeated Gran Metalik (Raw) and Albert Hardie Jr. (NXT) * Jordan Devlin (NXT UK) defeated Akira Tozawa (205 Live) April 24, 2019 * Candice LeRae (NXT) defeated Kay Lee Ray (NXT UK) * Piper Niven (NXT UK) defeated Zelina Vega (SmackDown) * Sonya Deville (SmackDown) defeated Io Shirai (NXT) * Toni Storm (NXT UK) defeated Nikki Cross (SmackDown) and Bianca Belair (NXT) May 1, 2019 * Bianca Belair (NXT) won by last eliminating Io Shirai (NXT) - Women's battle royal * Roderick Strong (NXT) won by last eliminating Tyler Bate (NXT UK) - Men's battle royal See Also WWE Network Specials -- NXT Worlds Collide